The Bottom of My Heart
by Syaorana
Summary: Sakura and Salena are goin to Hong Kong to re-capture the Sakura cards...what happen when Sakura met Salena's longtime crush Syaoran? Destiny need them to be together but will Salena accept the destiny?chapter 5 is up!!S+S
1. The Visitor

My first ever fanfic!! Hope you enjoy it! I know, I know you want to get on with the Story, ok here it is!! Plz forgive me of my poor English grammar, English is not my first language.hehe  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or any of the original CCS characters..*sniff* tho I wish I do.OK now on to the story, I will call it....  
  
The Bottom of My Heart 1st CCS fanfic by Syaorana Chapter One: The Visitor  
  
"BRINGGGGGG" "Class dismissed "Said the sensei.  
  
" Finally, the class is over, I almost fell asleep." Said a girl with emerald eyes.  
  
"You didn't ALMOST fell asleep, you DID." Replied her best friend exiting from the 10th grade class.  
  
"Oops, hehe, you know I hate math, Tomoyo. Anyway I have to go home now, Touya said there's gonna be a visitor."  
  
" Really? Who?"  
  
" I am not sure " said Sakura " I think it's one of my relatives"  
  
" Alright Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow" said Tomoyo  
  
" Ok see ya"  
  
----------Meanwhile at the Kinomoto residence----------  
  
'DING DONG " Coming," said Touya, putting down the newspaper he's been reading. He walk towards the door, suddenly sensing a great energy from outside. 'Weird, I never sensed that powerful energy apart from Sakura, and this is definitely not Sakura aura.ahhh, I must've drink too much coffee. Besides it's our cousin from America visiting us, she can't possibly have any powers.' Touya opened the door.  
  
"OOPH"The visitor did a break-bone hug that made Touya fell on the floor.  
  
"Touya, it's been so long since I last saw you." Said the girl around 17 with auburn hair just like Sakura.  
  
"Well, that's certainly a nice way to say hi by breaking my bones, "Touya muttered.  
  
"Waaaaaa, your house is sooo nice and sooo big and..' continued the cousin in awe, while getting off of Touya.  
  
" Come in, Salena, long way from America, huh? Have a seat, Sakura will be home soon."  
  
---------Outside the House----------  
  
Sakura stopped, she was about to open the door when she sensed a strong aura coming from inside the house. 'Very special aura, strong energy too, who could it be? I don't think Touya has this kind of energy, I better get ready.' She reached for the key around her neck and entered.  
  
----------Inside the Kinomoto residence----------  
  
" Sakura" Salena squeaked, seeing Sakura came in, getting up from the couch " Remember me?"  
  
Sakura looked at a girl look almost EXACTLY same as herself, only that she has pure blue eyes and they don't shine like Sakura's. She's wearing a orange casual outfit, looking good against her darker skin.  
  
' No, it can't be, you sure are not Salena?" Sakura gasped  
  
"YES I AM!!! It's been so long, look at you, you've grown much taller! And you look soo KAWAII!!"  
  
The two girls hugged and hugged and talked for what seems like hours to Touya, who was sitting beside on the other couch, feeling awkward. ^_^o hehe  
  
---------Late at night---------  
  
"So I will be sleeping in your room, Sakura? " asked Salena  
  
" Yup, I'll go and unpack your things." " I'll help."  
  
--------Later-------  
  
"So, you are the card mistress now, huh? Is it cool having a Guardian beast that looked like a teddy bear? "Salena asked eagerly.  
  
" I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I CAN'T EVEN BREATH INSIDE THE CLOSET! ' Yelled Kero, popping out from the closet door.  
  
"Kero!! I told you to stay in the closet!" Sakura said in between her teeth  
  
" Is that the guardian beast Ceroberos? The one with the pure white wings and the golden tail?" Salena starts to crack up.  
  
"YUP, that's me!" Said Kero proudly  
  
"hahahaahahahahahahahahhaah, the guardian beast is REALLY a stuff animal!! Haha, I thought Sakura was just joking, it's true then!!" laughed Salena  
  
Kero gave Salena the don't-you-dare-to-say-that-again glare.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. " Kero go to your drawer and don't COME OUT!"  
  
"Hmph, that little brat started it!" Kero complained, while flying slowly to his drawer and closed it. Salena still lying on the floor can't stop laughing.  
  
--------Later---------  
  
" So you meet anyone yet? Anyone special?" Asked Salena, staring at the ceiling.  
  
" No, not yet, you?" Sakura said also staring at the ceiling.  
  
" Well, there's one guy that I like, I met him in China while going on a band concert. He's really handsome and he's really rich, probably the most richest guy in China, but .there's only one thing.he's really cold. It seems like he doesn't have any emotions."(A/N: you know whom I am talking about, right?) Salena said with a little sadness in her voice. " I know that he has a good side too like everyone else but I just don't seem to get it out of him."  
  
" Well, don't worry, you'll get better of him next time." Said Sakura sleepily  
  
" Right, NEXT time, I don't even know if I will ever see him again."  
  
" Don't worry, you'll see him, " Sakura said " It's getting really late and tomorrow you're going to register at my school right? You better get some sleep."  
  
" Right, good night Sakura"  
  
" Good night, Salena" Sakura smiled. And she fell asleep instantly, dreaming about a boy with auburn hair.  
  
~~~~^.^''~~~~~  
  
Sooooooo, how's it? I know, maybe it's a bit not really interesting, I will put Syaoran into it, but after the 'accident", yes, it is S+S, and some E+T at the end. So please REVIEW! And I will update the next few chapters!  
  
~Syaorana Li 


	2. The Accident

Hey, people! Whazzup?? Here's the second chapter, enjoy! Disclaimer : I do NOT own any of the original CCS characters, so DON'T sue me.  
  
The Bottom of My Heart  
  
Chapter Two: The Accident  
  
'Where am I? The flowers, the houses with red walls, I don't remember ever being here. Is that a woman standing on the roof? The purple, Chinese traditional dress, and the long black hair, do I know her? Who's that guy standing beside him? He look like same age as me, brown hair, also a traditional costume, except it's green. I feel I know him somehow but yet I've never seen him before. Is that a board in his hand, wha - who's calling me? Is that -------'  
  
Kero shouted in her ears,' Sakura!!! Wake up!! You're gonna be late!!!"  
  
Sakura sat up, " Don't you ever scream like that, you don't have to deafen me you know."  
  
"YOU ARE GONNA BE LATE!! YOU HAVE TO GO AND REGISTER WITH SALENA, REMEMBER?"  
  
"HOE!!! I forgot." Sakura got up and got ready for school while thinking about the dream she had..'Stupid Kero, waking me up at the most important moment, if only I can see what their weapon is... is the dream trying to tell me something? I've never had a dream like that ever since I finished transform all the Sakura Cards.'  
  
"Kaijuu, you're going to be late!!"  
  
"Hai, coming." Answered Sakura, while taking three flights at a time down the stairs. " I've heard that enough times already for one morning." Mumbled Sakura  
  
Sakura grabbed a toast and rushed for the door, Stopping, remembering something she forgot. " Did Salena went already?"  
  
"Yes, she did and for your information, your lovely stuffed animal ate all the snacks in the refridgerator last night!!"  
  
"hehe, you can talk to him in my room." Sweatdropped Sakura, putting her rollerblades on.  
  
"Bye, onii-san" Said Sakura, closing the door behind her.  
  
-----------School-----------  
  
"Sakura!! I'm over here!"  
  
Sakura rushed over to Salena, " Did you register already? Sorry, I didn't come with you."  
  
"That's ok, I register already and I am going to my class right now, my class is 11/3 and yours 10/4 right?"  
  
" Yup, I'll see you at lunch then, meet me by the cafeteria door."  
  
" OK, see ya later" Said Salena walking over to her class.  
  
----------Lunch---------  
  
"Tomoyo, this is my cousin Salena, Salena, this is Tomoyo, my best friend." Introduced Sakura.  
  
" Nice to meet you, Tomoyo/Salena." they chorused.  
  
" Come on, let's line up. I am STARVING" Said Sakura, trying to cover the sound of her stomach mumbling.  
  
Three girls took what they want for lunch and went to the cashier. "And that will be $6.7 for you miss."  
  
"Thanks" Said Salena, getting a ten dollar bill out of her wallet. A white paper fell on the ground, Sakura picked it up. It's a thumbnail picture of a boy with messy brown hair. Isn't he the boy from my dream? Does Salena know him somehow? "Ooooo, who's that?" Squeaked Tomoyo.  
  
" Oh, that's the boy I told you about. The chinese boy remember?" Said Salena casually while walking over to a table, where they sat down and started to eat.  
  
" That's him? Does he have something special, like magical power or something" Whispered Sakura, just enough loud to let Tomoyo and Salena hear.  
  
" I think the Li- clan - that's his family - is the descendant of a really powerful magician" whispered Salena "And I suppose he has magical powers too."  
  
"Well, it's just that, last night I." " BRINGGGGGG" there goes the final lunch bell.  
  
"I'll talk to you after school." To Salena, she gave back the picture. Salena carefully put the picture in her wallet and replied " See you around" and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
" What's that all about the Chinese boy? Is there a problem?" asked Tomoyo  
  
" No, I just had a dream about him, and I haven't had one of those dreams in years ever since I finished the Card capturing business. I think the dream is trying to tell me something." Said Sakura stepping into her homeroom 10/4 thinking.  
  
----------------------After school-----------------  
  
"Sakura, do you want to go to the mall? I saw a brand new dress and top that totally fit you!" Said a certain girl with violet hair (you know who she is, if you don't, here's a hint, she loves a certain black recording camera ^_^)  
  
"How'd you know it's going to fit me?" Sweatdropped Sakura at the expression on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Of course I know!! I don't claim I am the Cardcaptor Sakura's costume designer for nothing!! You would look soo kawaii," Said Tomoyo, her eyes turning into stars " And I will tape all into my master recorder ..Hohohohoho." Sure, Tomoyo's laugh is certainly one of the kind. *_*  
  
"Is she always like that?" asked Salena, who was standing beside Sakura, staring weirdly at Tomoyo.  
  
"Er..sometimes.hehe, do you want to come with us?" said Sakura forgetting what happened during lunch.  
  
" No, it's ok, I still have some homework, you girls go have fun. Bye" Said Salena walking towards Sakura's house.  
  
"OK, bye.Come on Sakura, can't WAIT till you put that shirt and the dress on." Said Tomoyo dreamly " Just think you wearing that gives me the highperness"  
  
"Just think your expression you have on your face right now gives me the creeps.." murmured Sakura, getting into Tomoyo's limo.  
  
--------------------Kinomoto's Residence---------------  
  
"Done! Finally I finished my homework." Said Salena, putting her homework in her backpack. (Kero is downstairs eating cakes ^_^) " Oh, shoot, I forgot to bring my journal from home. I'll see if Sakura has one, she won't mind." She opened the drawer and started to look for a notebook. She look throughout the drawer and saw a pink locked book. 'Is that Sakura's diary? I'll just read a few lines and she won't even notice.' Thought Salena, trying to open the book. 'Ha, I can't even open it, Sakura must have locked it really hard, and I'll use my magic then.' Salena cupped her hands together and a small orange fireball-like thing appeared it went to the book and circled it. The lock popped open. She called back her magic and open the cover. Suddenly all the cards started to fly out of the book and out the window, Salena closed the book immediately trying to prevent the rest of the cards flying, but most of the cards already disappeared outside the window.  
  
'Oh no, did I just release Sakura cards?'  
  
Like the chapter? Here's the cliffhanger, I know, I know, I hate cliffhangers too but...I LOVE writing them, they're sooo...cliffhangereay! REVIEW!! Luv you guyz a lot - ~ Syaorana Li 


	3. The Mission

Hey ppl, sorri to keep u waiting.I noe.I apologize and introducing the 3rd chapter of.  
  
The Bottom of My Heart  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CCS, so ha, u can't sue me. Hehe.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
-----Setting----  
  
(My notes! ^.^)  
  
Last Time:  
  
'Oh no, did I just release Sakura Cards?'  
  
Chapter Three: The Mission  
  
"Hey Salena, I was just wond - WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE BOOK?!?!" Kero yelled, dropping the plate on the floor.  
  
"I..It."Salena tried to answer but none came " I'm sorry Kero, I think I released the Sakura Cards"  
  
"ALL OF THEM?!?!"  
  
"Only these are left" Salena opened a crack of the book, afraid it might go loose again.  
  
"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU OPEN THE BOOK??!"  
  
"Kero! Stop yelling!! The whole house will rock!!"  
  
"BUT HOW ON EARTH DID YOU OPEN THE BOOK?!?!"  
  
Sigh "Well, I kinda use magic on it.I thought it was Sakura's diary and..."  
  
Kero flew over to the book, looking still very angry. " How can you use magic?? You know the Book itself IS a magic figure too. And if the magic is being used on another magic figure, some of the parts of this figure will be dismissed, like the Sakura Cards that flew away."  
  
"Isn't there any other way to call them back?" Asked Salena, worried  
  
" If Sakura is lucky, the cards will come back within the next 24 hours; they might just be having fun, and at the end they will come back. And if"  
  
" If Sakura is not lucky." Asked Salena  
  
"Well, the cards will start trouble, and Sakura'll have to recapture it again."  
  
"But aren't the cards really hard to capture?"  
  
"YES, THAT'S WHY WE LOCKED IT?!?! AND WE DIDN'T KNOW A BRAT LIKE YOU WOULD OPEN IT!!"  
  
"Sorree, geez, we'll just hope the cards will come back" Salena said, sitting on the bed, dazed.  
  
" We'll just hope the cards will come back" Answered Kero, looking frustrated (I know, that's usually what Syaoran is but.I put that on Kero): "That's the only thing we can do for now, and I guess we should tell Sakura"  
  
"But."  
  
-------------Meanwhile at the Mall---------  
  
"OMIGAWD!!! YOU LOOK SOOOOOO KAWAII!!" squealed a certain girl with a camera on the hand(Yup, u got it, it's Tomoyo) "And I will call it the perfect moment of Sakura-chan!"  
  
"HOE!! Tomoyo, you haven't change a bit" Said Sakura, trying to adjust the dress she was wearing " You know Tomoyo, this dress is----- "Sakura stopped, sensing an energy. 'What's that feeling? I haven't had that feeling for years, it's like a Sakura Card on loose'  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" "Nothing, I must have overeacted. It's probably nothing"  
  
-------An Hour later-------  
  
" Tomoyo!! We bought TOO much!!"  
  
"Not at all! Tomorrow we are going to Surrita mall (hehe, I dunno any Japanese names), I saw on the magazine that they have another model out!!" Said Tomoyo, sitting with Sakura in her limo on the way to Sakura's house.  
  
"Miss, we are here" Said the driver through an intercom.  
  
"Hoe!! That scared me!! Can't you ask your driver to talk through the small window?! The intercom is to loud!!" Complained Sakura.  
  
".And I will be famous and every critics will be asking how I made the dress and how.." Daydreamed Tomoyo, with star eyes.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped "Bye Tomoyo, I will leave you with your dreams..that will never come true if I'm apart of it" Said Sakura, the last part said in a whisper.  
  
"Bye" waved Tomoyo, as the limo drove away.  
  
Sakura open the gates to the Kinomoto property and walked towards the house. She knows perfectly well that she's not going to be the person that will make Tomoyo famous. Tomoyo doesn't need Sakura to be famous, but she needs someone to accompany her to her success, and that person won't be Sakura. To Sakura, Tomoyo's like a sister and some day Tomoyo will leave with her special someone. Sakura, on the other hand, have a lot of suitor, but none applies to Tomoyo's so-called perfectness. Sakura may be one of the prettiest girls in the school, but she also belongs to the category of girls that are not going out with a guy, only waiting, for their special someone --- which she's the only one in this category --- which in another words, she's the only girl in her school that doesn't have a boyfriend; of course except for the geeks that is.  
  
"I'm home" called Sakura, opening the door while taking off her shoes.  
  
"Kaijuu, help me call Kero and Salena down for dinner. Dad's not home" Called Touya from the kitchen.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!" yelled Sakura angrily, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Salena, Kero, dinner's ready!"  
  
"Hai!" chorused Salena and Kero inside Sakura's room "Coming" called Salena while getting up on Sakura's bed. "Can't we pretend it didn't happen? I REALLY don't want to tell her, because she might be VERY upset. Please Kero." To Kero, she did a puppy eyes.  
  
".Maybe u r right, but we'll tell her if the cards don't come back tomorrow" warned Kero " and you know I can't stand against puppy eyes" he mumbled, while Salena smirked.  
  
-------later that evening------  
  
The dinner was quite eventful. With Kero and Touya's deathglare throughout the whole time over the chocolate cake and the pudding, Salena and Sakura each had an gigantic huge sweatdrops.  
  
-------Next day-----  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, I.thought it was your diary.and.I used my magic to open it because it was locked and."  
  
"AND KERO, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!?!?"  
  
"I thought the cards would come back, and I guess not huh?"  
  
"If I didn't pick up the newspaper on our frontdoor step, you guys would hide from me forever, huh?" Said Sakura, holding up the newspaper on her hand. The newspaper wrote in big letters:  
  
CHINA: OBJECTS DISAPPEARING. WHAT'S NEXT? PEOPLE?  
  
"Well, we can't just stand here, there's obvious a card to capture" said Kero.  
  
"Right, there's still some cards left." Said Salena  
  
"Go ahead, squirt. I already talked to Dad." Said Touya, opening the door.  
  
"I thought I told you not to eavesdrop!!" Surprised Sakura, looking at Touya.  
  
"Nevermind that, it's good that your big brother eavesdropped, or else he wouldn't have this" Said Touya, showing them the plane tickets on his hand.  
  
"How'd you know we are definitely going to China?" frowned Sakura  
  
"Or else I wouldn't be called your brother for nothing, now, would I?" smirked Touya  
  
"Fine, you win" Said Sakura, forming a smile.  
  
"So, when are we going to China, then?" asked Salena eagerly.  
  
  
  
.....so...How'd u like it? Personally I don't really like this chapter cuz I wrote it like in 5 minutes...I am just trying to think wut I am gonna write in the next chapter..it'll be better I promise..please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thx a lot!!  
  
~Syaorana Li 


	4. Hong Kong, here we come!

Hey Guyz what's up?? Long time no see eh?? Sorry I didn't update lately becuz i just got Windows XP and it doesn't have Microsoft Word so...I had to use my other computer to write the story. The characters are all sixteen except Salena, she's a bit older....I think i mentioned seventeen?Ok here goes the story....wait a minute I think I forgot something....o yes....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CCS OR the characters so DON'T sue me  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
--------setting-------  
  
(My Notes, ^_^)  
  
Last Time:  
  
"So when are we going to China then?"  
  
Chapter Four: Hong Kong, here we come!  
  
"Please prepare for landing in Hong Kong International Airport. Stay in seat until the plane has come to a complete stop. The time in Hong Kong is 11:33am. Thank you for taking a flight on Nuko Airline( I dunno any Japanese names...hehe), have a nice day."  
  
"Wow, look at the airport! It's so big. I bet it's bigger inside. Come on, Sakura, let's get our bags!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOP!!" Salena was so excited, squealing by the window next to Sakura. There were only Sakura, Salena and Tomoyo, Touya didn't come because he said it was their business and it's best if he doesn't go with them.  
  
"Salena, we're here to capture the Sakura Cards, not to shop, remember?" Sakura reminded. The girl sat on the other side of Sakura disagrees "But Sakura, we can't just abandon a chance to make you make so kawaii?!?! I've already thought about it. We're going to all the international malls in Hong Kong. I saw so many kawaii dresses and tops in the magazine that would fit you perfectly. So, Sakura, don't argue with me, or else I would brought my cameras for nothing." She said while taking out her camera which made Sakura and Salena both had a big, round, sweatdrop behind their head.  
  
--------luggage claim place-------  
  
"I've got the luggage, let's go!" Tomoyo put the luggages to a cart and 3 girls started to head for the exit.  
  
"Where are we staying, Salena?"  
  
"Hm?" Salena said mindlessly, while not taking her eyes off the cute guy standing behind the coffee house counter.  
  
"I was thinking you've been to Hong Kong here before, maybe you would know where we could stay." Sakura said again, following Salena's gaze, Sakura saw the cute guy.  
  
"...What you guys staring at?.....O a guy I see..where there's only one way......ARE YOU DONE STARING THAT GUY YET??" Tomoyo yelled in Sakura and Salena's ears, almost making them deaf.  
  
"HOE!!""Tomoyo! Why on Earth did you do that?!?! I thought I might have a heart attack!!"  
  
"Well, it seems like you two ladies are not concentrating on where we are going and only concentrating on that guy over there....well for Salena, I guess... to Sakura, it's a good thing that she STARTS to LOOK at other guys" Tomoyo whispered the last part under her breath" Anyway,is heTHAT dreamy...." Tomoyo followed their gaze, and saw properly for the first time the guy they are staring at"......dreamy indeed" ALL three girls were staring at a boy about their age with dreamy sappire eyes behind a fit-him-too-well glasses that he would look bad without it (you know who I am talking about right?For those people who don't, it's......you'll find out later).  
  
They walk towards the coffee house and the boy looked up"Hi, how may I help you?" "Uh.." "Umm.." "Snap out girls" Said Tomoyo" Hi, we would like three bubbletea, please" "Of course, my lady" Tomoyo blushed. He turned to walk towards back the counter.  
  
"Nice job, Tomoyo. And nice eye flashing thing." Salena winked.  
  
"...well...I AM thirsty, aren't you?"Tomoyo said to Salena, ignored the wink" So Sakura, you interested?"  
  
"No, it's something about him....Something mysterious.....but I can't make out what that is"Sakura answered, didn't notice the disappointment in Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"That's ok, Tomoyo, that'll make us more chance of getting him""Are you serious? You guys saw him like what? 10 MINUTES ago!!" Sakura exclaimed, then sat down when she saw other people turned to look at them.  
  
"Sakura, calm down, MAYBE he IS interested in US even if we're not interested in him."  
  
"Salena, trust me, that's not gonna happen," Sakura said, trying to convince her" if you guys keep on being weird, I am going to go to the hotel and relax and...."Sakura was intercepted when the boy came back with their drinks.  
  
"Here you are, and do you need help with anything?"  
  
"Um........are you from Hong Kong?" Salena asked, trying to start a conversation" We are from Japan"  
  
" No, I am originally from England. Japan? It's a very nice place I heard" the boy replied and grinned.  
  
" I see" Salena said while trying to make eye contact with Tomoyo, the 'help-me-out-here' kind.  
  
Tomoyo, staring at the dreamy sappire eyes, caught Salena's gaze and got the cue. " so........"  
  
----------half an hour later----------  
  
Sakura, still sitting on the counter, yawning, while Tomoyo and Salena kept on chatting (of course, with Salena's flip-hair thing every once in a while)with the boy. Every time Sakura tried to get up to go, Tomoyo dragged her down to the chair and continued to talk with the other two , acting like it never happened.  
  
"So Tomoyo, what brings you guys here in Hong Kong?" the boy asked.  
  
"Uh" " Umm..." 'Oh no,' thought Sakura,' we can't tell him that we came to get the cards' " We came for vacation and to learn Chinese cultures" Sakura said the first idea that popped into her head.   
  
' I know what you're here for, but for now, I'll just play along' the waiter thought and said" Do you want a tour guide? I could show you around Hong Kong. It may be best if you guys have a guide."  
  
" Sure" replied Salena, forgetting already what they were here for.  
  
"Great! I am going around town tomorrow, so shall we start then?" He said with a huge grin accross his face.  
  
"Salena!" Sakura whispered only Salena would hear" What if he founds out that we have magic?Did you just realized what mess you put us into?!?!" Salena stared, then realized "Oops, sorry Sakura, but we can't say no now can we?"  
  
"..."  
  
-------after five minutes of settling between both allies(Salena+Sakura and Tomoyo+the waiter)-------  
  
Tomoyo smiled "...... I already have your phone number so we'll call you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"ok, one more thing" the boy replied"which hotel are you staying?"  
  
"Oh, the Goulong International Hotel" Tomoyo answered as she began to pick up her purse, ready to go. She hadn't realize that both Sakura and Salena staring at her with worried feeling.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"Salena asked Sakura quietly as she sees Tomoyo getting up from the chair. "I don't know, and I don't have a great feeling about this, that's for sure."  
  
"Don't have a great feeling about what? Did I miss anything?" Tomoyo turned her eyes off the boy and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo,I.....I'll talk to you later. It's getting very late, we better go check-in to the hotel." Sakura smiled fakely at the waiter, who walked them to the exit of the Coffee House.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then. It was nice meeting all of you." He stretched his hand for a handshake. Sakura and Salena was looking uneasy, for Sakura, it was because she feels something's wrong about the boy. For Salena, part of it because Sakura's worried, part of it because...well....the boy seemed like Tomoyo more and she was busy in her thoughts to notice he was stretching his hand for a handshake. Undoubtly, it was Tomoyo who saw nobody intends to make a move, she accepted the handshake.  
  
She turned to the boy and shook his hand, smiling"They're probably sleepy, don't worry about them. It was nice meeting you too, Eriol."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AHHHHHH IT WAS ERIOL!! CAN U BELIEVE IT!!what the hey, it's my fanfic...ANYWAYZ....hope u like it!! they're goin to meet Syaoran somewhere in the next chapter(I hope,hehe)........OR the chapter after the next.^_^........hehe.....I went on vacation, so I haven't been update lately. REVIEW! THANKS!! thanks you guys who reviewed!! I really appreciated. =) Peace out!!  
  
~Syaorana 


	5. The tour and incoming Clan?

Hi, people.....first of all I want to say sorry that I didn't update for soooo long! Second I want to thank all those people who reviewed my story, you're that best!!  
  
Diane  
  
Jen  
  
Gaia  
  
Geneveive  
  
Kimmy  
  
Paige  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
  
thx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, I own this plot though...^_^   
  
ok now on with the story......  
  
  
The Bottom of My Heart  
  
Chapter Five: The tour and...incoming clan?  
  
----------morning----------   
  
"wake up!Sakura! we're gonna be late!!!" Tomoyo said as she pulled the blanket off Sakura.  
  
"w...why so early?!?!" Sakura moaned pulling back the cover on top of her head.  
  
"Well, Eriol just called and he's meeting us half an hour later!..... Sakura!! Are you listening?"  
  
"Alright, alright,I'm getting up" mummbled Sakura while getting up hesitantly"where is Salena, anyway?"  
  
"She went down for breakfast first since you didn't wake up."  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna wash now, what time is it ?"  
  
"10:04"  
  
"Shoot, I better be quick"  
  
------12 minutes later-------  
  
After she washed and got ready, Sakura went down to breakfast hall with Tomoyo. The room is full of people from every part of the world. Tomoyo spotted Salena sitting at a seat beside a group of teenage boys.  
  
"Hey! Salena" Tomoyo waved to Salena, walking to the table with Sakura following behind.  
  
"Hey guys, meet Anthony, Jared and Xiao Rung(don't worry, it's not who u think it is)" Salena introduced as Tomoyo and Sakura took a seat beside her.  
  
"Nice to meet you" " Nice to meet you guys too" And with that, they started a little conversation which included a little blushing, a little winking, a little....well, a little of everything.  
  
------later-----  
  
"Oh NO! Look at the time! I totally forgot we have to meet Eriol!"Tomoyo exclaimed as she quickly stood up as the other two girls did so too" Sorry guys, we have to meet someone in the lobby, I'll talk to you later? See ya!"  
  
"Bye" "Bye" and the girls ran off as quickly as they could to the lobby. As they finally reached the lobby, a certain navy hair boy was standing right next to the big water fountain. Looking great as usual, Eriol took at his watch....'they're probably not coming' Eriol thought as he took one last look at the entrance door. Surprisingly, he saw a purple haired girl running awkwardly in her short skirt while clanging onto a girl with pink outfit.  
Ofcourse, they actions DO seem weird together with the giggling, chattering, whispering, sweatdropping and well.....fuming.  
  
"You people just HAVE to walk so slowly, do you KNOW we're HALF AN HOUR late?!?!?" Tomoyo said in fraustration, while Sakura and Selena sweatdropped. Sakura knows Tomoyo is just mad because she's afraid that Eriol might be gone because of their slowliness, Sakura know that Tomoyo doesn't mean anything mean.  
  
"Calm down, Tomoyo, Eriol will be here.....see there he is!" Three girls looked over to where Salena was pointing and indeed, Eriol was waiting for them with a smile on his lips.  
  
"I am soo sorry Eriol, we totally forgot the time, we were at the..." "That's ok Tomoyo. You girls ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After 2 hours tour around town, seeing all the sites, parks, the girls and the tourist Eriol sat down at a coffee shop near Downtown. Chose an empty table beside the window, all of them order some coffee to calm down the excitement that still twirling in them.  
  
"That was soo fun!" "Did you see that guy's face? Hahahahaha" well....the tour DID include some mischieves. ^_^'  
  
"hehe, I had to agree that sure was some plot, Tomoyo!" Eriol grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Well....*blushing* Sakura DID loved to put pranks on teachers back in Japan....." Sakura, who was giggling her head off, realizing what Tomoyo had said.  
  
"How did that related to me?" Sakura said, trying to act serious"I was the good student in class!" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in disgust."Uh huh. Right." The group burst out laughing......  
  
" Ok, ok, so what do you wanna do this afternoon?" Eriol asked after the girls settled down.   
  
"Well I was wondering if you could show us all the beautiful houses and that mountain. I read in a magazine that all the rich people live on the mountain where they got a beautiful view of the whole city."Tomoyo said while her eyes turned starry." just imagine the sunset on that hill, and the wind blowing softly and...."  
  
"Right." Selena said to Tomoyo then turned to Eriol and Sakura who were staring at Tomoyo in confusion." The word you are looking for is.....ANYWAYS, what do you want to do, Eriol?"  
  
"Uh....."Eriol replied coming back to reality, while trying to hid a grin." I was thinking if Tomoyo wants to see houses on the mountains and if you guys don't have anything to do this afternoon, maybe we can go visit a friend of mine. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. That is if that's ok with you Salena?" "Sure no problem."  
  
"Okay, then let's go!"   
  
With a little giggling, daydreaming, sweatdropping, they're off to the mansion on the mountain which overlook the whole town. The mansion that isolated with all other mansions in the city.  
  
The mansion that belonged to the most powerful clan in China -----  
  
The Li Clan.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, finally the chapter is done, hope you guys like it!! I promise you next chapter Syaoran is gonna come up soo keep checking!!please REVIEW!!  
  
~Syaorana Li  
  
P.S. Even tho Syaoran is up, Sakura might not be real happy with him....hehe please REVIEW REVIEW  
  
p.p.S THX for every1 who reviewed!! 


	6. Meeting At Last! Pleasant?

Hey, u in a good mood? i kno i am....today i won the award 4 mah piano competition and tomorrow is my friend's b-day party!! i am soooooo happy....*jump up and down* lol.....ok now lat's get on with the story....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CCS, i just own da plot...hehe o_O  
  
------setting-----  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(My notes!)  
  
The Bottom of My Heart   
  
Chapter six: Meeting at Last  
  
He pulled the car up the wide driveway. Shifted in his seat a bit, Eriol turn around and look at the three quiet girls. All three of them were using each other as pillows, with Sakura on the right side, Salena in the middle, head resting on Sakura's shoulder. Tomoyo sat on the left side, head on Salena's shoulder.  
Quietly opening the car door, Eriol got out of the car and closed the door, leaving the three girls inside the car snoozing. Eriol stretched; he glanced around the garden, and head towards the mansion few yards away.  
  
-----------20 min. later----------  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes just a crack. She sat up with a bolt."Sakura, Salena, wake up!!! We're here!!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. This is exactly a place that she only dreamed of being here. Green everywhere, with only tints of colors of flowers. Tomoyo got out of the car, taking a deep breath of the delicate scent  
in the garden. Sakura and Salena followed her suit. The girls stood beside the car, taking every bits of the garden scene into their memory......that is, UNTIL Sakura realized that....  
  
"Where's ERIOL?!?!?!" Tomoyo and Salena stopped dead, realizing what Sakura just said.  
  
"Don't tell me Eriol just left us here in the middle of nowhere!!!" Salena panicked.  
  
"How can I leave three beautiful ladies out here?" Eriol walked up the driveway with a grin on his lips." I'm not that such an idiot am I?"  
  
"Well, you certainly are a idiot if you don't show us around!!" Tomoyo mocked, with the same grin as Eriol.   
  
"Aww, come on, Tomoyo, be nice!"Eriol replied, leaning back against the car door. Tomoyo punched Eriol on the shoulder playfully.  
  
'Gosh, will they stop flirting?' Sakura thought irritately. "I need to go to the washroom" Sakura announced, then realized that nobody would answer her, she turned and walked towards the mansion on the other side of the pasture.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?Is anybody in there?" the voice eachoed in the great hall as Sakura poked in between the doors. Silence. Sakura shrugged and quietly slipped past the doors.  
  
Sakura looked around. There was two stairs leading to the upper floor and two hallways on both of Sakura's sides. After a minute of deciding where to go, she chosed the stairs to the right which leads to the second floor. Echoes reflected the walls as Sakura walked up the shining marble stairs. As Sakura reached the end of the stairs, she turned to the   
right and walked down the hall. Finally reaching a door, Sakura poked in. Desks, books, chairs all in the places they are suppose to be. 'Nope, definately not the washroom' Sakura thought as she poked into another room. Nope-- a neat bedroom in complete green furniture.....but also mixed with a strong aura. Sakura tensed(A.N. not that she's not already tense!)'  
Why's there such a strong aura?....I've never felt anything like it....' Thinking, she reached her staff which hung around her neck.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? May I know why you are looking into Master Xiaolang's room?" a voice demanded. Sakura jumped, unaware of the sudden voice. She turned and realize she was staring two deep pools of crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know whose room it was. I was um....."Sakura answered, as the owner of the blue eyes frowned. He was about middle aged, wearing a formal suit. His eyebrows knitted together as Sakura thought of what she was doing here in the first place.".....um...Oh,I was looking for the washroom."  
  
"And you think this is the washroom because....?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"I couldn't find it."  
  
The man sighed,"the washroom is the second door to the left down the hall. The door is green; you wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Thank you" Sakura turned and ran out of the room and down the hall, unable to stay under the man's gaze for another one second.  
  
'second door to the left; green. second door to the left; green.....o here it is' She ran straight in, didn't even notice an aura was just behind the door.........  
  
"Oof" "Oof" Sakura and the other person both stumbled backwards -- apparently the other person didn't watch where they were going either.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!"Sakura looked up. the boy she had just bumped into was about the same age as her, messy chocolate hair, wearing a blue sport suit(A.N.ya, I know, it's suppose to be green but....i dunno I'll fit that in later).  
  
"Don't you have eyes?!?" the boy asked angrily, straightening up his shirt.   
  
"Don't ask me, look whose talking!!" Sakura snapped back. The boy looked up and was surprised.  
  
"Salena?!?!?!" (A.N. 4 those who DON'T know why he asked that it's because Sakura look like Salena)  
  
'How'd he know Salena?' Sakura wondered eyeing him suspiciously. "Sa....who?I thought you just said Salena"  
  
"Oh, well, nevermind. I guess you are not Salena, then." the boy cooled down, brushed past by her, not before bumping her in the shoulder.  
  
'You're so polite, huh? *mumbles* Certainly enough adventure for just going to the washroom' Sakura thought, fraustrated. 'But how'd he know Salena though?'   
  
.........'could it be....HIM?'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Afterwards, she wandered around the mansion, looking curiously at the huge decorated house. Of course she encountered many people who, by their apparel,Sakura thought are servants.  
  
"There you are, Sakura!! We're looking EVERYWHERE for you!!" Tomoyo's voice ranged in Sakura's ears, making her turn around just in time to receive a crushing hug from her best friend.  
  
'Thought you were too busy flirting' Sakura thought while putting a fake smile on her lips. "You know I'm gonna be all right.....So what do we do now?"  
  
It was Eriol who replied "I thought maybe I should introduce you to the Li clan." Without a second word, Eriol led Tomoyo down the hall.  
  
Salena was about to follow them but Sakura stopped her. "Salena, the boy you were telling me about....you know, your crush....is his family..well... THIS Li clan?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?....Probably I forgot. anyways, ya, I can't wait to see him again."Salena smiled, unable to hide her happiness."Let's go Sakura, come on! I can't wait!!"  
  
Sakura followed behind her, well, not exactly FOLLOWED, more like she was DRAGGED down the hallway.   
  
As they entered the great living room, whispers starts to fulfill the room. Then one unmistaken voice rang above all.  
  
"It was YOU?!?!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yup, a cliffy.....ryte....i MIGHT add a bit more to this chapter later on, so come baq and check it later! But right now I'll just leave it...hope u like it so far!!REVIEW PLZZ!! 


End file.
